knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase One Episode 8: Resurgence
Setting '' '' 071612_1733_TheCEOWayne1.jpg|'Wayne Industries - Underground Labs (7pm)' '' '''Main Cast ' 971be40eb3555434156081901a88808c-d4fitmm.png|'Leon Darby''' jessica jones.jpg|Mo Ne Choi I '(Watch the following video until the 1 minute mark. Then read the following Post) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuGDF7c_HlY&index=1&list=FLvhF7K5LeQvIjlK-wtdUesw) Soundtrack for the post Keru: |LD|- What a time to be alive, what a time to be dead right? ''Leon’s body was floating in a cascading pit of nanomechanical water which would keep his body lubricated and fully charged without any movement. 15302.gif|'Floating''' Leon didn’t even know he was alive. From deep within the water his conscious floated and created the image of him deep below sea level, slowly dropping into darker abysses until eventually all of the light disappeared. But within said darkness the familiar mask of his arch nemesis would appear. Being restricted and not able to move even though he wanted to, Leon just had to stare death in its face. But on the outside world the scientists of Wayne Industries where scrambling into the room because of the artificial heart system was beating off the chart and they didn’t want the instability in Leon to damage any of his still prototype functions. One of the scientists went towards the console next to the pool of water and then sent a condensed emp charge through it. This would make Leon’s entire body shut off and then make him then fall unconscious, it’d only do it for a short time so that the rebreather could continue to feed oxygen to his brain. But back in Leon’s confidence he had successfully died once again and everything faded to white and he lost all vision. Only a limp metal body beginning to raise from the water onto a large medical like table with a large bright light on it. A group of 5 scientists and 3 mechanical engineers inhabited the room as the final stage was beginning. The lead engineer took point and spoke to all the doctors. “Well this is the final stage of the project, from this point we can only give him some training with his body when he fully awakes. Then maybe every month or two meet with him to tune up the gear or iron out some glitches in his system. Let’s get to work ladies and gentlemen.” to the earlier video The group of scientists and mechanical engineers, being hard at work. Retrofitting his entire body with a health system, a small pseudo heart it having no real effect on his living more so to monitor his mental status in case of departure. The final part was finally finishing the head skeleton of Leon’s new body. Slowly angling and motioning they placed the brain in completely and connected it to his diagnostics system and closed in the skull made with the osmium material. It took about an hour to do these finishing touches to the body and every party involved cheered and hugged one another. Leon didn’t have his skin grafted onto his body yet but his entire robot skeleton was complete. - |LD| 14ed974b4da9086fb0b2ee37f7864114bafeafbe_hq.gif|'The Brain' Soundtrack for the post Keru: |LD|- Another day passed within the confines of the lab and once again Leon is floating within the deepest recesses of the nanomechanical water. But instead of last time he feeling the weight of his life bringing him down, because his brain is finally synched to his body. Therefore, should give him life. Leon’s brain waves where being transmitted to a computer inside the viewing center piece of the lab, having a direct line to the visual output the scientists then put said link into a video playing program and began to observe what exactly was going on with their patient. Back on Leon’s side of the spectrum he was dreaming, inside of said dream Leon was walking around a very dark park. Inside the dream, it was surely past midnight, Leon was in his normal body. The one before the tragic incident, everything felt right with the world. He went to sit down at a park bench and Leon proceeded to enjoy some loaded curly fries as he sat and just watched people slowly move by. Here and there he looked up to the sky to admire some of the stars and constellations as well. Before long he finished his food and tossed away the remaining trash by throwing it into a nearby trash bin. But when his eyes turned back to the normal scene everything was exploding. Fire was rushing at him one both sides and then eventually he leaned back out of fright and when he did he tipped back so far, he fell into the ground but as he fell he continued to fall as if nothing was there in the first place. But even though he was falling it felt like he wasn’t moving anyways. The constellations that felt so close but yet so far away were swirling all around him and he began to paddle and swim through the air. Embracing the scene with an ever-graceful float out to touch one. This leading to a door appearing immediately, it swinging open and sucking Leon into it. Before Leon could even turn back to see what happened the door was already gone and shut on impact. tumblr_o5u2qn2bhu1rx7pfso1_500.gif|'The Constellation' Though the more interesting development was the thing or person in front of him. It was like he entered a bright room with nothing but mirrors and very bright defined lights. He saw a man, scruffy beard, decent hair, looked cybernetically touched at least in the eye area. Leon reached out to grab at said mirror but when he did and felt against the man’s still face. It didn’t move or react but in the moment Leon did this he felt a touch and sensation upon his own skin. This finally making a reaction in which then the mirror image reacted the exact same way. 0372f37193cdff9dbc996811b048556f.jpg|'The New Day' Back inside the lab, the scientists were baffled at what they were witnessing, he had unconsciously predicted accurately his own skin graft without even physically seeing himself. He is in complete control of his dreams and even has a higher likelihood of déjà vu? Remarkable. Shifting back into the dream, Leon continued to touch and make faces until he confirmed that this was indeed him then he only stared blankly at it. Wondering what had become of him only moments ago. - |LD| Soundtrack for this post Keru: |LD|- On the 3rd day all of the doctors began to worry and begin to question the logical fidelity of the project. Was all of their progress for naught? Leon was on the same table but now he was in a position where he would be sitting upwards somewhat. The scientists continued to run diagnostic tests on his body and the engineers fine tuning the vital parts of said new body. They continued to electronically stimulate his body and the signs and overall vitals were coming back as normal functioning. Meaning that he was in perfect condition, very much alive but for whatever reason. Leon was still lying dormant, overall unresponsive. They tried everything. Un-installing and reinstalling parts of his new body. Shocking him with enough force to cause all of his system to reboot and taking his conscious brain in and out of his body. Nothing. Nothing was working. The engineers assumed it was a glitch in the coding of the suit. The scientists thought it was a problematic process within the skin grafting and brain to cybernetics mapping. A measly mistake in either could easily lead to the shut down in the project and failure of the subject. Leaving him to die once again as if he first arrived. One of the doctors needed this job to secure the future of his family. They were alienated to metropolis because of the rising danger of Gotham. He could only mail them the money he earned it took a month at a time. After all the doctors left he was the only left in the lab. Leon’s body was still sat up but then the man used the motorized table to lean him back down into a laying position. The doctor placed his hand against the cold skin of Leon and then looked to his face. “I’m sorry we couldn’t save you. Gotham and its people like me wish we could have succeeded.” As the doctor turned and finally left the lab. A short thirty minutes later. Leon’s eyes finally shot open and he woke up from his dormant state. His eye slowly adjusting to the environment above him. Pb130353.jpg|'Surgery Lamp' XDtYvw21JWl9u.gif|'Resurgence' The surgery lamp light above his was exceedingly bright and he immediately batted it out of his way. But with his new immense strength it crashed and imploded against a wall. Leon was surprised that he was even able to do that. He was awake but now what was the real question? - |LD| Jung Kim: Officer John Kim stood in front of the back street exit of Wayne Enterprises where employees usually ran off to for smoke breaks. He wore plain clothes, a white button up with the first two buttons undone and a pair of dark wash blue jeans and old school high top sneakers. He waited silently with his hands in his pockets until the door slid open, revealing a middle aged man in a lab coat. John scratched at the back of his head, ruffling his deep red hair a bit as he chuckled. “Ah Sam you keep me waiting again? Now how’s that…” He quirked his head at the man, who in turn cleared his throat and stepped aside, saying “Yea yea cool your noodles, and come in. I can’t keep pulling these kinds of favors for you.” John smiled and patted him on the back, “You can as long as i keep your shady ass out of jail for falsification of records and well all around body snatching. By the way… say hello to my lovely little friend?” He turns, gesturing to a slim figure walking up, none other than Mo Ne Choi. She smirked and winked “Pleasure’s all mine doctor. Now…” She took a deep casual breath and looked around as she stepped in. “Where’s my patient?” Mo pushed her glasses up on her face, having he hair pulled back into a loose ponytail with a few strands falling from it. She was wearing a long gray lab coat and carrying a clipboard with notes on neuro-physics and mechanics, short black heels, and a bright shade of pink lipstick to give off the most common of lab lady image. Sam nodded and let the door slide closed with a whir and blink of a light. He then led them both through the halls and down into the underground halls. Eventually the one they went down led straight with a clear view of a very large lab, empty and silent. Sam casually broke off and went down a separate hallway after pausing and nodding toward the room. He wouldn't get blamed and they would get what they wanted. As they walked, Officer Kim moved to walk in front of her, his larger frame blocking her smaller one entirely. This allowed her to take a good look at the surroundings, and even take video discreetly from the 64gb pen in her pocket protector. Both jumped slightly, Mo Ne more so, at the sudden crash of a light that flew through the air and hit the wall right where they almost walked in. John stayed where he was at the entrance. Mo, unable to see or enter hesitated at the entrance just behind him. Soundtrack for this post Keru: |LD|- After making said lamp light explode against the wall he heard a set of footsteps and some voices. It seemed they all stopped in their tracks due to the lamp. Leon would try to lift his head but the sound of mechanical crunching and cracking muttered throughout the air. This hinting that he was awake and operational at the moment. Leon didn’t know where he was and now people were walking around him and he couldn’t even look to see. It was scary, it was like something out of a movie where the hero is helplessly awaiting to be butchered alive by the villain. Instead Leon began to talk, his vocal chords mimicking the exact voice of what he once sounded like when he was a normal human. “I’m awake, I’m sorry to frighten or threaten you. That limp was just really bright yaknow? Could you please tell me where I am? I can’t move very well.” He brought his right arm into the air and waved it around. There was no skin grafted onto the arm so it was clearly a deep silver color with many refined engineered parts. If they came over to look at and inspect Leon’s body he would look like this at the current moment. depiction below. He just hoped these people came to help. - |LD| a347984765024fa0f40ceaf7ed46abd1.jpg|'The New Leon Darby' Mo Ne: Mo gave John a push in the back with her free hand, the one not holding the clipboard. Ignoring her shove, John cleared his throat and put one hand on the frame of the doorway, the other hand in his pocket and gave a friendly smile. He effectively stopped her from protesting and kept his eyes on the obviously very strong cyborg in front of him. “Hey man, nice look for you right there.” He gestures to his arms referring to the unfinished work of the scientists. Mo Ne looked up at the back of Officer Kim’s head and huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her cheek. Speaking low but loud enough for him to hear, “Jung oppa naga-da! Is it him or what? Ppalli-yo!” She looks behind her to make sure no one was coming. She intended to find Leon and get evidence on what had happened and the connection to Star Labs. With a sigh she glanced down at her notes, only the first few pages being about science. The rest were questions and a few files such as pictures of Leon and images of the incident where he saved her. John rolled his eyes, not really sure if this situation was safe for her and not knowing why he let her walk him into these things. Well he knew exactly why… but that was for another time. He sighed and lifted his arm, allowing her passage past, turning to keep look out. Mo ducked past him, pushing her glasses back on her nose as she stood back straight. Seeing the scene in front of her, she dropped her clipboard, causing a echoing tap to the floor. She dropped down to pick it up then immediately walked over to the table. “Shit, Officer Darby! Uhm, I am Mo Ne Choi.” Her eyes traveled over the mechanics and the wires still connected to him. “Jesus, ok.” She leaned over the table, analyzing and glancing back and forth to the clipboard she had, staring at a page of what looked to be blueprints of an older version of what he was hooked to. Soundtrack for this post Keru: |LD|- The man responded to his arm wave with a hey man nice look for you right there. Leon had really no idea what he meant since he hasn’t looked in the mirror or noticed what he looked like. Most of the past two weeks was spent on this exact table, not like Leon knew that yet. But it was still a fact nonetheless. Leon spoke back out to him, “Where am I? I don’t feel right and I feel extremely heavy, almost as if there is a bunch of metal on me.” The scene had gone quiet for a good amount of time and Leon was starting to get worried and wonder what exactly had happened or if his question was supposed to be left un-answered for some reason. Though he did eventually hear some softer footsteps coming towards him and he was restless and almost wanted to try and jolt himself free from overanalyzing the situation. But what would come next would surprise him, he heard a board of wood drop onto the floor. The sound of a clipboard to be exact, then appeared the woman from the bridge. Leon’s robotic Iris’s began to scan over her and his robotic arm slowly reached up to touch her if she allowed it. His cold palm would begin to trail and feel into the side of her face and he looked on in disbelief, almost absolute wonder that she was actually in front of him. tumblr_lxb0cqQ7f81qd1kvjo5_250.gif|'Disbelief' “Its…. You...? I never thought I’d see you again. I thought I failed…” His arm then dropped back to his side overtime or immediately depending on what Mo allowed. His robotics emulated the feeling of skin touching so it felt so surreal to him and a small little crackle of electricity surged from his eye downwards. Emulating a tear of sorts and Leon continued to stare, not being able to help himself. He wasn’t even sure if this was real life or not anymore. - |LD| Mo Ne: Mo successfully detached a few wires, and began contemplating the last two. She took a moment to glance over to John who still stood at the doorway, comfortably leaning his back against the frame. He was able to shift his gaze from the hall to her, watching both situations and beginning to feel nervous with each passing moment that they hung around. He offered her a wink then looked back down the hall. As Mo turned back to Leon she felt the cool metal touch to her cheek. Blinking in surprise, she caught the spark at her eye, but didnt think much of it as she was tinkering with mechanics attached to him. She set her brown eyes to his then smiled at his words, lightly touching his hand for an instant before setting his hand back on his chest. “Yea go figure huh? Fun part is,” Mo reaches up and tugs a final wire from the screen over his head then stands up straight, flipping the pages of her clipboard closed. “…I’m just a lawyer.” Mo then checked her pen that it was recording and waved over John. Fortunately he was already looking at her, having caught the little moment. He hesitated before calmly walking over and taking a hold of Leon’s arm. “Alright big guy, we gotta get you outta here.” Mo stepped away and began running through files on the computer nearby, taking what she could while Officer Kim helped Leon up. They wouldn’t be able to carry him due to his newfound weight, but they sure as hell weren’t leaving him. Keru: |LD|- Leon took what he could of the touching moment and noted the fact of her saying that she was a lawyer. He could feel pulses of power surging through his entire body, moving his arm became much easier, and eventually when she removed the large and final large charger plug to his body his entire for a second glowed a large fluorescent blue color and his Iris’s sharpened and he spoke in a more robotic voice. “Systems at full 100 percent charge, 48 hours remaining. Limb capability at 100 percent, Mental and physical vitals at perfect condition. Coding glitches detected. Updated required in 31 days and 24 minutes.” John would grip his arm and would notice how massive and heavy it was in comparison to a normal human. Leon weighed around 500 pounds now thanks to the super durable metal they made his skeleton out of. Though the best part was that Leon could now move and function, function to a degree that is, as he motioned off the table he nearly fell to the floor but his left arm gripped the table and brought himself up to a standing posture. He was able to be on his feet but as they began to move his legs for the most part dragged against the floor. The sound of metal screeching against other metal was LOUD and very annoying. But it is what had to be done. “So, where exactly are you guys taking me? Thanks for getting me out of here by the way.” - |LD| Mo Ne: Jumping up from the computer, Mo Ne let down her hair and put away her glasses to look slightly different from how she did when she walked in. John didn't have that problem because as a cop he could weasel his way out of this one. She rolled up the papers that she needed and tossed the rest in a trash bin as they passed it. They were moving too slowly, and the sounds of metal were definitely alarming people. How did they know? Blue lights flashed and a sharp ringing tone flooded the underground lab. John winced at the multiple sharp sounds then looked to Mo with a raised brow. “A little help here, Balam, how am i gonna kick ass?” Mo Ne stopped and turned to face them with a deep breath. The moment she closed her eyes, a strong gust of wind enveloped her, swirling around visibly as she raised her hands slowly. When she opened her eyes again, she dropped her hands, sending out the wind through the halls. The force built up even more as it blasted through the underground tunnels like air exploding from a balloon. It forced through allowing them to hear if it had hit anyone and see if thee coast was clear. Mo knelt down and looked at Leon, “Ok Officer Darby look, we’re in the thick of it right now but dont worry…anywhere but here would be good, but for now we’re just gonna stash you in my office.” Standing, they confirmed that their exit route was clear. John and Mo looked at each other, smirked and continued on, John offering a quick “You’re welcome” as they both hefted him, Mo using just a bit of her air manipulation to give a gust of wind as a push every couple of steps. Soundtrack to this post Keru: |LD|- Leon heard and saw the blue lights flashing and a siren like sound began to blare through the air and honestly it was pretty annoying but he had no choice currently but to deal with it and try to move to make it easier on the others here. John asked for some help from Mo but Leon looked to John and thought to himself, “she’s only a lawyer? How can she help? I’m too heavy.” But to Leon’s surprise the wind in the area began concave and surround Mo. It seemed wherever she directed or guided her hands that’s how the wind would stir up. “You are superhuman. No wonder you guys were able to find me in the first place.” When Mo knelt down to look at him he matched the eye contact his robotic Iris’s scanning and look all over her pretty face. She made a good point and she wanted to stash him at her office. Leon nodded but responded simply with, “Leon, I’m not even sure If I’m an officer anymore.” He then took back to trying his best to stand with his new legs, making progress but still for the most part slacking towards the ground almost as if paraplegic. “Thank you both by the way. I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble.” The light to the outside was clear and with the help of Mo’s magic they quickly appeared outside. They all continued to walk and move together, once passing the precipice of the door and entering outside the view of many armored trucks blocking the exits to the street and many soldier looking figures armed to the teeth stood there and one had a megaphone and called out to the group that was coming out looking to leave. “Looks like the experiment was a success, I’m surprised Mr.Darby survived. Looks like the super freak couldn’t handle you, and you have friends? Breaking you out, presumably right? The Lawyer, A fellow cop and a two-timing Wayne employee.” He had a cigar in his mouth and he stomped it to the ground and lit up the entire outside lights which revealed their identity. A group of 20 men belonging to the TYGER Unit The man finishing smoking being a Lieutenant of the group but they wouldn’t be able to tell that just yet. “So, what do you say, come freely or come in a body bag?” Leon looked to Mo and John. Awaiting some sort of answer from them. The situation surely turned for the worst. - |LD| MilitiaCombatExpertConcept.jpg|'Tyger Unit' “Alright, Leon then, but we’ll just see about that cop thing. Mo smiled at him then to John, who she stuck her tongue out to. John rolled his eyes and looked out as the door slid open. They both froze and stared at the large group of men. Mo leaned down, John following to let go of Leon’s arms. Mo stood up straight before turning to look down at Leon with an apologetic expression but spoke to John, “Tangsin-eun eotteon aedyeoga isseubeunikka?” (Do you have any ideas) John crossed his arms, clenching his jaw as he looked at the incredible odds. He couldn’t even reach his gun at his waist band without risking all their lives. He knew Tyger unit, and it didn’t look like they could get past this many. He called out, “Alright.” He shrugged and moved as if he was stepping forward, holding his hands up and speaking low to Mo Ne. “Balam, we’re in deep shit and this door wont hold. I got nothing for you this time, I wanna help you but we can’t carry him if we’re getting out of this.” Mo stared at him like he had lost his damn mind but spoke quickly. “Jung, I’m not going anywhere.” John wasted no time and turned to Leon, kicking him back through the door. Glaring at Leon, he slammed his hand on the keypad, slamming the door closed again. As he pulled his gun and shot the pad, disabling it from opening again, Mo stood in a defensive stance, legs spread shoulder width. She held her arms out a bit, pointing her hands to the ground and splaying her fingers, causing the air itself beneath her hands to warp and twist into what would visually look like spheres. She coiled the air tighter until the concrete itself began to crumble. Her hair flew wildly, whipping her face as she stared down the large group in front of her. If she never did anything for anybody, now would be a good time. If she were to loose one of the spheres at their chest, with the armor it would at least knock them back, without armor it would have knocked the wind out of them. Soundtrack to this post Keru: |LD|- They were surrounded, it wasn’t looking good and the enemy not only looked chiefly equipped, but they also had a number advantage up to 4 times their amount. Leon stood still and analyzed the situation and John and Mo proceeded to try and speak to one another. He had no idea what Mo was saying since she was speaking in another language, but it seems they must’ve had something up their sleeves. Leon held tight and heard them mentioning of the door not holding and how they couldn’t carry Leon. Leon never wanted to be a burden but in this moment, he understood that the man was right. Mo seemed to jest against it and tell John that she wasn’t leaving or going anywhere. Presumably not without Leon. John then kicked Leon’s heavy body back into the door way and before Leon could figure a way to get up the door in front of him closed. It sounded heavy and locked tight. Leon gripped the floor and could be visibly seen gritting his teeth, He was beginning to fail. But his brain and the deepest recesses of his inner conscious had other plans for him today. “Initiating Berserker Combat Sequence.” 5Cs43kX.gif|'The Awakening' Immediately the downed Leon stood to his feet and it could be heard from behind the door the sound of crunching. Leon crashed his two fists into the door and cracked it in half on two sides and used it as pseudo gauntlets. Running at the door, hitting 30 miles per hour in a single step he leapt into the air and using his superhuman aim and cybernetic eye diagnostics, he was able to find the fuel canister on two of the 4 swat trucks and immediately threw the pieces of the door at both of them. This causing a chain explosion which destroyed another. Leaving only 1 truck remaining and 10 of the 20 where immediately killed in the concussive blast. It tearing through their bodies and sending them flying into various fixtures. Then using his built-in Icarus landing system, he jetted himself backwards and caught Mo in midair, carrying her princess style in his arms he turned his back so she wouldn’t get hit by the shots that began to fly. Some dinging into Leon’s body but no relative damage being done. When they came to ground completely he placed her down next to John. Then leaped over the banister and rushed down to ground level which was covered in dust and debris still. So, using his mixture of speed and new found ferocity. He pulled out his Osmium blades from both of his wrists and lunged at one of the soldiers, aiming and precisely hitting the severance of the elbow and clipping his blade backwards from his own able to strike a man directly through the visor of his helmet to strike his blade being an instant kill. Then shoving his other arms blade forward into the man’s neck area where the armor was weakest. Turning to roll then scoot slide into a backflip over one of the targets he easily took his head clean off by aiming for the similar neck area. tumblr_inline_nmm42lYyiN1t3893i_500.gif|'Leon's Rage' Then running out from the dust he was once again visible and run of the tiger unit was running towards a side room. Charging at nearly 40 mph he charged in through the wall, punching into it and gripping the man’s head on the other side. Proceeding to snap his neck and throw his body back out into the main damage area. Hg3iW.gif|'No Mercy' The lieutenant and remaining 3 attempt to veer off and escape with the swat truck. But as Leon caught wind of it from his back he pulled out a large weapon, the size of a modified M16, but in reality, it was an experimental weapon. A rail gun that fire hollow point bullets with the same metal that Leon is made with. Training his aim, he shot 2 seconds later and in this single shot destroyed the gas canister and it traveled to the antifreeze hose in the front of the car. Causing an explosion with another mini explosion seconds after thanks to the antifreeze. The pseudo leader crashed out the edge of the truck and hit the ground. Breathing but slowly dying from the mixture of oil burning and such close up explosive force against his body. Leon then began walking towards him instead of running this time and he picked him up by the collar and crushed off his helmet. Therefore, removing it to the side where he could see his face. Was it safe to say Leon lost control or was his rage justified? - |LD| Mo and John furrowed their brow and glanced back, soon flinching at the doors bursting. John ducked down to the side and Mo fell back onto her ass, still wielding the balls of wind above her head. She looked on, dumbfounded until the doors went flying for the trucks. She looked to John who had just begun to stand up about a foot away from her. She collided the two spheres together to create a sudden giant burst of wind that spun in contact with the smoke and flames that shot towards them. She sat for a moment, looking at John who had simply stared at what was happening with Leon. She looked on as well, standing abruptly, and not hearing John yell at her to run inside as he was doing. Not reacting quick enough, she does the dumbest thing and freezes, squeezing her eyes shut and flashing back to the freeway explosions where she and Leon had almost died. Next thing she knew, she was scooped up, opening her eyes to being set down again right beside John who was crouched near the broken doorway. John immediately put his arm around her and pulled her further inside, as she stared back at Leon. Just before rounding the corner, she pushed John and ran back out, screaming at him. “LEON STOP!!” As the leader of a group she knew nothing about coming to get Officer Darby, she needed this guy for her court case. Keru: |LD|- So much visible anger and aggression ended by one voice. When he heard, Mo screaming his name to stop he dropped the guy to the ground and his body turned around to look at Mo but then his internal systems sent him a message saying. “Berserker Combat Sequence Disengaged, entering Standby mode.” All of his movement and free range he had before failed and he returned to being a metaphorical android infant. His legs easily began to wobble and he stumbled towards a wall he fell over. But in the transition of the fall he turned his back to hit against it and just let himself scrap downwards and just sit up, having a clear few of all the damage and death he had seemingly caused. Some of his grafted-on skin was tore and damaged. Giving a deeper peak into what was really beneath the surface of the new Leon. Looking at all the fire and destroy he gripped his head and noticeably began to shake. His voice speaking from an internal OS, “Vitals entering dangerous levels. Brain activity off the charts. PTSD episode imminent.” Then inside of his brain he was imaging the situation in the museum seeing Kendrick losing his life. The many people he killed, then the explosion where he lost all of his memory up to current and replaying the same image of the masked man over and over again. But instead of just an internal image Jolt’s image was alive and directly in front of him. This causing Leon to shoot wildly, directly in front of him until his OS spoke outwards to everyone. “Vitals near critical shutdown, System reboot in progress.” Then all the stuff they saw quickly ended and Leon leaned slowly over and hit the ground, his entire body lifeless and shut off for the time being. - |LD| Breathing a sigh of relief, Mo Ne began walking out to him. John had grabbed his cell, “Yea, get the boys down here, we have a situation. Seems like a rogue experiment, ill get the details to you when you get here. Yea, got the anonymous call when i was out with one of the Mallory associates…. oh piss off Anderson.” He jolted when Leon began shooting randomly, hanging up immediately and shifting his gaze to Leon. He saw the android suddenly stop moving, seeing that he had fallen unconscious. With a sigh he looked around at the chaos, then his heart almost stopped. Mo Ne lay on the ground holding her side, slowly sitting up. John threw his phone to the ground and ran to her side, dropping to his knees and pulling her arm away. She gave a slight smile as she winced, “Gwenchana, gwenchana.” (I’m ok, it’s ok.) She had a bullet through her side, right where she had been bruised during the Jokerz incident. Another bullet had gone through her shoulder of the same side. He pulled off her lab coat and made a tourniquet, stopping the bleeding for her side at least. While he did this her eyes remained on the unconscious Leon, his face soon lighting up with the lights of GCPD and ambulances. He put his arm beneath her legs and picked her up, not even thinking of Leon as he carried her to the paramedics. Keru: |LD|- Leon was out cold, an entire system restart normally took an entire minute to go through. All the League of assassins needed was a minute. Secretly an enforcer of the group had been trailing the group of Mo, John and the Wayne employee who was their source inside. Another regime of TYGER unit, pulled into the area and rolling out of the trucks with their superior firepower and the element of surprise they immediately gunned down the cops that came in as back up. The enforcer used a special form of magic that allowed him to blend directly into the shadows of people. So, while the two would be bothered by the disturbance ahead of them, their backup being slaughtered. Rowan, would appear directly behind John and side chop into his neck with an added electrical weight to instantly knock him out and knock him out for a good while. Because Mo was in John’s hands, Rowans free hand gripped her by the ankle and sent and entire body shock through her entire body. Unlike John’s this would be marginally more painful but still nonetheless a KO. To add insult to injury he threw her into a nearby wall, and stomped on top of John’s head a few times, easily breaking his nose and causing profuse bleeding. The TYGER unit then swept in and picked up the two bodies of Mo and John throwing them into the back of the swat truck, a small force field inside disabling powers if any had some. Leon also scooped up by a few of said soldiers but thrown into an opposite truck which was armed with mini-emp’s throughout so if he got to rowdy or violent he’d instantly be sent into a system reboot. The 4 were now in route to an unknown destination. What would Gotham have instore for them this time? It was obvious someone had a vendetta against them or maybe a singular someone. - |LD|